The present invention relates to a method for transmitting traffic informations for a driver of a vehicle.
The publication of Sudwest Presse, "Auto der Zukunft denkt mit", of Jun. 4, 1996 discloses a vehicle which has an autopilot. It deterines informations about a distance to objects on a roadway and tracks of the vehicle by means of a video camera arranged on a vehicle and image processing algorithms. Furthermore, traffic signs identified by the video camera can be recognized. It has been determined that it is disadvantageous that the image processing is frequently not reliable. Moreover, high investments are needed.